Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping
by hollytiger
Summary: Spoilers for 16x13, "She". Do not read if you have not watched. If you know what happens, then by all means ready, set, go. Takes places after Bishop goes back to the "Office".


Some Secrets Are Worth Keeping.

By

Hollytiger

_Summary: Spoilers for 16x13, "She". Do not read if you have not watched. If you know what happens, then by all means ready, set, go. Takes places after Bishop goes back to the "Office"._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. And all I have to say, it's about damn time…_

_*Flashback*_

"_You cannot tell anyone I was here," Ziva said to her landlady. "You know how I operate, this is for my, Tony, and our children's safety."_

"_Why does everyone think you are dead?" the landlady asked. "The NCIS agent that was here not that long ago, she asked so many questions. Do they not know the truth like I do?"_

"_No, they do not," Ziva replied, handing her an envelope. "Here, this is for the next few years. Tony and I, we will be back, someday."_

"_Keep it," her landlady replied. "I'm glad that you are well. And please, if you can, send me a picture when the new little one arrives."_

"_I promise," Ziva replied. "Shalom."_

_*end flashback*_

It all made sense now, why the landlady was hesitant to let her into Ziva's cabin. Ziva was alive. It made sense. Cabin paid in advance for four to five years? _Eleanor Bishop, for the safety of my family, please keep my secret… _Bishop was dumbfounded. Ziva David was alive. _And probably with Tony and Tali with that word "Family"._ _But Tony was already back in Paris with Tali by now, right?_

"Son of a bitch…" Bishop swore. "I'm going to kill Tony."

A thousand yards away, a slender woman smirked as she pulled the collar of her green peacoat up over her small bump and walked away, getting into a dark car.

"Think she'll stay quiet, Sweetcheeks?" The woman turned to her husband and smiled.

"She will," said Ziva. "If Senior, McGee, and Gibbs can lie, she can too."

"Alright, well, let's go get Tali and AJ from Senior's and head for the Airport," Tony replied, starting the car and driving away. As they drove out of sight in the director of Senior's apartment, they didn't see Bishop come out of the little cabin with the scarf and note.

"Thought I'd find you here," said a voice. Bishop turned to see Torres standing next to her car.

"Did you follow me?" Bishop asked, pointing a finger at him. McGee and Gibbs were right behind him.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Who?" Bishop played hard to get.

"Don't play hard to get," Gibbs replied. "Ziva was here, wasn't she?"

"Ziva David is dead," Torres replied to Gibbs.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gibbs," Bishop said. She secretly slipped the note into his hand and got into her car and drove away.

"Boss, you don't think-"McGee started but Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and headed for the Charger.

"Let's go Boys, case closed!" said Gibbs.

After dropping Torres and McGee back off at the Navy Yard, Gibbs headed back to his house and sat down in front of his fireplace with a beer. Gibbs pulled the piece of paper out of his jacket and looked down at it and smirked. He took a swig and got up and opened the cabinet he had been in earlier. He pulled the envelope he had found earlier and sat down and opened it up. Two pictures fell out as he unfolded the letter and Gibbs smirked at the ultrasound photo.

_Hi Saba! Coming July 2019: __Babies DiNozzo_

Gibbs cracked a smile at the photo of what he presumed were fraternal twins, and nodded as he looked at the other photo and saw Tony, Ziva, Tali, and a little boy in Ziva's arms in a hospital bed dated May 4th, 2018.

"Way to go DiNozzos," he murmured. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Shalom Abba,_

_We are sorry we have kept you out of the dark for so long, but we had an issue come up and we got sidetracked. AJ is nine months old now. He is Tony's pride and joy and he is definitely his father's son. Tali has started kindergarten and she is the smartest one in her class. They want to skip her next year. I told them we would have to wait and see. We might come home permanently Gibbs, but there are still a couple enemies out there. We risked coming here because of Senior. He wanted us here for Valentine's Day, so we came to DC to visit him briefly. Then McGee called Tony and we had to tell him to lie for us. We are glad the Burke Case is officially wrapped up. And again, I am sorry I did not stand up to the sheriff back then. I had a lot to learn and I did. We love you Gibbs. We want you to come out to Paris at the end of June/beginning of July for Tali's Birthday and the birth of the twins. Let us know if you can. We have to go, we cannot stay long, but we are alright. We will send you a message that we've returned to Paris safely. You will know it when you see it._

_Love,_

_T, Z, T2, AJ and the Twins_

"Guess some secrets are worth keeping," Gibbs murmured.


End file.
